Hyōtei vs Rikkai - Bitwa dzieci
by PajeczarkaSpidery
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli dwie nienawidzące się grupy dzieci wpadną na siebie wieczorem w środku zimy? Co z tego wyniknie? Czy będą ofiary spotkania? Przekonajcie się sami! Rating T za przekleństwa...


Był to mroźny, grudniowy dzień, padał puszysty śnieg, a na ulicach świeciło pustkami. Przedmieścia były szczególnie spokojne. Słońce wcale nie dawało ani grama ciepła, więc ludzie odziani byli w grube, zimowe płaszcze i kurtki oraz kozaki.

Z jednego ze sklepów wolnym krokiem wyszło dwóch chłopców. Szli dość leniwym tempem, jakby chcieli, aby każdy na pewno ich zauważył. Pierwszy z nich miał na sobie popielaty płaszcz zimowy, błękitny szal, ciemne spodnie i skórzane, czarne buty. Nie miał czapki, a jasnoniebieskie włosy były gładko ulizane na boki. Ręce trzymał głęboko w kieszeniach, zadzierał delikatnie nos, a wyraz jego twarzy dawał do rozumienia, że uważa się za co najmniej króla. Drugi dorównywał mu kroku, ubrany w czarny płaszcz zimowy, brązowe spodnie w kratę i tegoż koloru pantofle. Pod płaszczem miał jasnogranatowy golf. Również nie nosił czapki, ale zapewne nie było mu zimno ze względu na gęste, granatowe włosy, sięgające za ramiona i grzywkę. Wzrok miał raczej obojętny, co chwila poprawiał okulary, zsuwające mu się z nosa. Obaj chłopcy przechowywali w kieszeniach gumy do żucia, po które udali się do sklepu.

\- Niedługo zlikwidują te gumy ze względu na małe zainteresowanie klientów - mruknął okularnik, bardzo grubym i sennym głosem.

\- Wtedy zaczniemy kupować żelki - parsknął śmiechem drugi. - Ech, zobacz, jak tu pusto dzisiaj, Oshitari.

\- Nie da się ukryć, trzeba być wariatem, żeby wyjść na dwór w taką pogodę, Atobe-kun. - Oshitari Yūshi uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary.

\- Po co je nosisz? Przecież nie masz wady wzroku!

\- Ale tak jest fajniej...

Atobe Keigo nic już nie odpowiedział, poszli dalej. Śnieg prószył delikatniej, ale i tak krajobraz pokazywał, jaka śnieżyca panowała w nocy, aż do południa. Keigo szedł zdecydowanie, patrząc przed siebie, ewentualnie zahaczał wzrokiem o przechodniów, którzy byli takimi samymi "wariatami" jak on i Yūshi. Wyższy chłopak rozglądał się obojętnym wzrokiem, gdzie tylko się dało, na gałęzie drzew, na budynki, wystawy, sople, pierwsze pozapalane lampy. Powoli robiło się ciemno, mimo wczesnej pory, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

\- Yūshi! Hej, Yūshi! - Wzrok obojga skupił się na stojących kilkanaście metrów przed nimi chłopcach. Wrzeszczący dzieciak odskakiwał, by zwrócić uwagę na swą niską osobę i machał ręką. Miał ciemnoszary płaszczyk, krótki szalik w zielono-białą kratę, jeansy i brązowe buty z wystającą ze środka wełną. Czerwone włosy miał równo przycięte, niemal sięgały mu ramion. - Yūshi! Yūshi! Widzisz mnie?! - darł się na całą ulicę.

Keigo i Yūshi przystanęli. Prze chwilę stali tak jak wryci, wpatrując się w znajomego, obok którego stało jeszcze dwóch innych znajomych. Równie niski co skaczący chłopiec nakrył zakręcone włosy pomarańczową czapką, miał popielaty płaszcz, zielone spodnie i kasztanowe kozaczki. Jego prawą rękę ściskał najmniejszy z towarzystwa w jasnogranatowym płaszczyku, jeansach, czerwonym szaliku i fioletowych adidasach. Był obcięty na pazia, ale rudawe włosy miał lekko postrzępione, a grzywkę troszku za krótką. Ściskał swoją małą, odzianą w niebieską rękawiczkę rączkę rękę starszego kolegi.

Atobe i Oshitari podeszli do nich bez słowa. Gdy to zrobili, czerwonowłosy rzucił się na Yūshiego z zamiarem przytulenia go, ale ten się odsunął i akrobata zarył nosem w chodnik.

\- Mukahi, przestań cyrki odprawiać - nakazał Keigo.

\- Gakuto, wstawaj - mruknął Oshitari, podając przyjacielowi rękę. Ten chętnie skorzystał z pomocy, ani trochę nie urażony. - Co tu w ogóle robicie?

\- Właśnie, co tu robicie? I czemu wyciągnęliście Hiyoshiego na ten mróz? - Atobe wskazał palcem na małego chłopca.

\- Gaaaaaaaaaa... - ziewnął blondyn - ...kuto przyszedł i zagnaaaaaaaaaaał mnie na dwór... - bąknął, przecierając wolną ręką poczerwieniałe oczy.

\- To nie wyjaśnia, czemu on jest z wami...

\- Tak właściwie, to jego mama wypatrzyła nas przez okno i poprosiła, żebyśmy z nim pochodzili, to go wzięliśmy. - Gakuto wyszczerzył się. - Nie narzeka, prawda Jirō?

\- Nooooooo...

\- Przestań ziewać, Akutagawa! - warknął lekko już poirytowany Keigo. Klęknął przed małym i poprawił mu szalik. Mały miał "puste" oczka, nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tym, co się wokół niego dzieje.

\- Przepraszam, Atobe-san! Musieliśmy zająć czymś Wakashiego-chana. To nie był nasz pomysł, żeby go targać w taką pogodę...

\- Hmm... - Atobe podniósł się z klęczek. - Może pójdziemy do mnie w takim razie? Ciepło w tyłek, zapach ciastek, raj na ziemi, tylko u mnie. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak! Tak! Idźmy do ciebie! - Gakuto podskoczył z radości.

Ruszyli przed siebie. Gakuto uwiesił się ramienia Yūshiego i ani myślał puścić. Oshitari tylko mruknął coś o nim pod nosem, ale nie próbował walczyć. Keigo ubezpieczał drugi bok Wakashiego, chwytając go za drugą rączkę. Yūshi był najwyższy z nich, Kiego był trochę niższy, a Gakuto i Jirō byli jeszcze niżsi, tego samego wzrostu względem siebie. O Hiyoshim Wakashim nie ma co mówić, był najmłodszy, najmniejszy, najdrobniejszy w towarzystwie, ale raczej się tym nie bardzo przejmował.

Przechodzili obok sklepu spożywczego, gdy wpadli na dwóch innych chłopców, przegryzających jabłka. Jirō miał zderzenie czołowe z wyższym chłopakiem, po czym Keigo natychmiast porwał Wakashiego na ręce i odsunął się od walających się chłopców. Obaj wstali i otrzepali spodnie.

\- Hej, uważaj jak ła... Jirō?! - krzyknął chłopak z kasztanowymi włosami, związanymi w długi kucyk, ubrany w pomarańczową, skórzaną kurtkę, wytarte jeansy i szare adidasy. Pod rozpiętą kurtką miał różowy sweter, a na głowie zieloną czapkę z daszkiem, odwróconym do tyłu. Rozmasował bolące czoło, złapał towarzyszącego mu mniejszego chłopca za rękę i ogarnął wzrokiem znajomych. - Cześć wam. Co tu robicie?

\- Kolejny wyciąga dziecko na mróz - mruknął Keigo, stawiając Wakashiego z powrotem na ziemi. - Wiesz, ile jest stopni, Shishido?!

Shishido Ryō spojrzał na szarowłosego chłopca we fioletowym płaszczyku, różowych spodniach i kozaczkach w ciemną kratkę. Poprawił mu szalik w zieloną kratkę i spojrzał z wyrzutem na kolegów.

\- A wy to Wakashiego wyciągacie na mróz! To ja Chōtarō też mogę!

\- Zakładam, że Ōtori nie chce tu być... - zaczął Yūshi.

\- To ja zaproponowałem Ryō-sanowi wyjście na spacer - powiedział nieśmiało Chōtarō, wolną rączkę zaciskając na materiale swojego płaszcza.

\- Mniejsza. - Atobe przewrócił oczami. - Idziemy do mnie, gdzie jest ciepło, idziecie z nami?

Shishido i Ōtori stali chwilę, patrząc na siebie. Po krótkim zastanowieniu pokiwali głowami na znak, że idą do posiadłości Atobe.

* * *

Czerwone słońce rzucało coraz słabsze światło na ulice przedmieścia. Zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej, co dla niektórych zdawało się być niemożliwe. A jednak tak się stało. Śnieg wciąż prószył, okrywając wszystko białym puchem. Lampy uliczne zaczęły razić światłem zaskoczonych przechodniów.

Ulicami szło w milczeniu dwóch chłopców, kierując się w stronę zachodu. Niższy zawiązał niebieski szalik niemalże na oczy, zasłonił nim cały nos i usta i zgarbił się delikatnie. Niebieskie włosy przykrył puchową białą czapką, miał na sobie biały płaszcz w szarą kratę, popielate spodnie i orzechowe kozaki. Ręce, schowane w niebieskie rękawiczki wcisnął do kieszeni. Wyższy chłopak nie odczuwał specjalnie zimna. Miał na sobie lżejszą, zieloną kurtkę z kapturem, ciemne jeansy i niebieskie adidasy. Czarne włosy jak zwykle były w nieładzie, a na twarzy gościł ten sam groźny grymas, jaki widać na niej każdego dnia.

Nie szli szybko, choć mina niebieskowłosego wskazywała na to, że chciał przyspieszyć, aby się ogrzać. A tu jak na złość zatrzymali się na starym placyku niemalże na krawędzi miasta. Zachód słońca wyglądał stamtąd cudnie. Na placu nie było nigdzie żadnej ławki, była tylko zamarznięta fontanna, a wokół niej grunt, przygotowany na wiosenne kwiaty. Wszystko to pokrywał śnieg. Chłopcy zatrzymali się na placu przed ogromnym budynkiem, biblioteką.

\- Na pewno tu mamy czekać? Nie przed biblioteką przy szpitalu? - zaczął niższy chłopiec, skacząc i obracając się dokoła, próbując się ogrzać. Drugi wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

\- Na pewno tutaj, a co?

\- Bo zimno!

\- Ech, masz przecież płaszcz zimowy z kożuchem w środku!

\- To nic nie znaczy! Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Boś jest zmarzluch, Yukimura!

\- Ooo... - Yukimura Seiichi zsunął szal z twarzy, by pokazać przyjacielowi nadąsaną minę. Podskoczył parę razy w miejscu, po czym się zmęczył. - Jak mi się już dzisiaj nic nie chce! A tobie się chce, Sanada? - Spojrzał kątem oka na towarzysza. Genichirō pokręcił tylko głową z politowaniem.

Seiichi zaczął chodzić wokół przyjaciela, aby zabić trochę czasu, Genichirō skupił się na wyświetlaczu w swoim telefonie. Zegar w pobliskiej katolickiej świątyni wybił godzinę za piętnaście piątą. Po dłuższej chwili ciężkie drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się, a centralnie stanął w nich trzeci chłopiec. Ubrany był w trochę za krótki granatowy płaszcz, czarne getry i szare botki. Szyję otulił szalem w czerwono-czarną kratę. Czapka nie były mu potrzebna, kasztanowe, puszyste włosy sięgały mu ramion, a grzywka chroniła oczy przed opadem. Mimo to oczy miał wiecznie zamknięte. Uśmiechnął się do czekających na niego przyjaciół, przycisnął grubą książkę do piersi i powoli zszedł ze schodów. Podszedł do chłopców, stukając obcasami botków.

\- Witajcie. Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać, ale trudno było tu cokolwiek znaleźć. Kiedy mi się udało, Genichirō napisał do mnie, że mam się pospieszyć, bo marzniecie. Zdążyłem wziąć tylko to. - Poruszył ramionami, unosząc lekko książkę.

\- Ty se regaliki przeglądasz, kiedy mi tu gile i poślady zamarzają?! Renji! - krzyknął obruszony Seiichi, splatając ręce.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Nie stresuj się, Yanagi. Yukimura to zmarzluch! - Genichirō posłał Seiichiemu poirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Ooo... - bąknął Seiichi.

Trójka chłopców zaśmiała się i ruszyli, odwróceni plecami do ostatnich słabych promieni. W mieście było nadal spokojnie, lampy dodawały uroku uliczkom, z okien sklepów świeciły neonowym blaskiem. Przedmieścia były tak puste, że odgłos botków Renjiego roznosił się echem. Seiichi patrzył na wszystkie wystawy sklepowe, bez znaczenia było dla niego, co przedstawiały. Genichirō wbił ostry wzrok przed siebie, nie przejmując się otoczeniem. Renji ściskał ciężką książkę, wzrok wbijając w stopy. Skręcili w ciemniejszą ulicę. Jedynym oświetlonym miejscem na niej był plac zabaw. Przechodzili obok furtki, gdy doszedł do ich uszu znajomy głos:

\- Renji! Renji! Hej, chłopaki! - Trójka spojrzała na blaszaną drabinkę, bardzo niestabilną. Na jej szczycie siedział białowłosy chłopak w popielatofioletowym płaszczu do kolan, jeansach i orzechowych kozakach. Zdezorientowani chłopcy podeszli do chwiejnej konstrukcji i zadarli głowy do znajomego.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Niō? - spytał od niechcenia Genichirō.

\- Byłem u babci, a gdy wracałem wpadłem na nich. - Wskazał niedbale kciukiem za siebie.

Seiichi się zainteresował i rzucił wzrokiem w miejsce, na które wskazał kolega. Na skrzypiącej huśtawce siedział mały chłopiec, chyba miał niezły ubaw. Jego czarne, potargane włosy poruszały się na wietrze, wywoływanym przez huśtawkę. Miał na sobie czarno-brązową kurtkę z białym kotkiem, krótkie(!) spodenki jeansowe, białe kolanówki i czerwone adidasy, uszy zakrył żółtymi nausznikami.

\- Senpai! - zawołał, zeskakując z huśtawki i podbiegł do przybyszów. Wtulił się w płaszcz Seiichiego i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Cześć.

\- Cześć, Akaya-chan - odpowiedział Seiichi, rozchmurzając się i zapominając o mrozie.

\- Och, a to niespodzianka. - Do zebrania doszedł szatyn w okularach, ubrany w ciemnozielony płaszcz, zielony szal, brązowe spodnie i pantofle. - Młody Kirihara nudził się w domu i wymknął na spacer, kiedy go znalazłem i postanowiłem się nim zająć. Potem wpadliśmy na Masaharu - Spojrzał na białowłosego - i przyszliśmy tutaj.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Hiroshi. - Renji posłał szatynowi uśmiech, przechylając delikatnie głowę w bok.

\- Senpai! - Akaya uczepił się płaszcza spokojnego chłopca.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Akaya. - Pochylił się nad młodszym i poklepał go po nieładzie na głowie.

\- Strasznie jest dziś zimno. - Seiichi znów schował pół twarzy za szalikiem.

\- Bez przesady. - Genichirō przewrócił oczami. - Yukimurze zimno w dupę, bo w luksusach żyje, a narzeka cały dzień.

\- Może nie ma tragedii, ale faktycznie to jeden z zimniejszych dni. - Hiroshi potarł zaczerwienione ręce przed schowaniem ich do kieszeni.

\- Następny zmarzluch - mruknął Sanada.

\- Dlaczego ty masz krótkie spodenki, Akaya? - Renji zwrócił uwagę na nietypowy strój młodszego chłopca.

\- Też się martwiłem, ale jemu nie jest zimno. A dotknij, ciepły jest.

\- No, było fajnie... - Masaharu zeskoczył z drabinki - ... ale robi się coraz zimniej, a już strasznie ciemno.

\- To może pójdziemy do mnie? Jest ciepło i dużo miejsca, ogrzejemy się, a mama na pewno zrobi coś dobrego - zaproponował Hiroshi.

\- A co z... twoją siostrą?

Racja. Yagyū Hiroshi miał w domu prawdziwego potwora - młodszą siostrę. Żeby różnica wieku nie była duża, ale to coś ma tylko trzy latka i jest obleśne.

\- O tej godzinie normalnie kładzie się spać, ale od tygodnia choruje, siedzi ciągle w pokoju i zapewne śpi od co najmniej godziny.

Towarzystwo odetchnęło z ulgą. Uśmiechnięte stadko ruszyło leniwym krokiem w stronę domu Yagyū.

* * *

Pobliski park jest oświetlany przez ciemnopomarańczowe lampy, niemalże czerwone. Daje to ładną poświatę na ciemnym otoczeniu. Zielone miejsce, widziane z lotu ptaka ma kształt boiska do baseballa. To właśnie na jego ostrym rogu zderzyły się dwie niewielkie grupki, utworzone z dzieciaków z podstawówki. Na szczęście nic poważnego się nie stało, ale każda z grupek zachowała się na swój własny sposób.

Jirō uderzył o jedną z osób przed nią i stracił równowagę. Keigo wziął Wakashiego na ręce i odsunął się kawałek, by młody był bezpieczny. Gakuto schował się za Yūshim, a po chwili pomógł Jirō wstać. Ryō wycofał się szybko, trzymając Chōtarō za ramiona i ciągnąc ze sobą. Yūshi stał spokojnie i wpatrywał się w grupkę przed nimi, poprawiając okulary.

Genichirō wpadł na kogoś przed nim i upadł na śnieg tyłkiem. Seiichi zdążył się odsunąć, nim ten padł. Masaharu został kopnięty przez kogoś w kostkę i kucnął, by ją rozmasować. Hiroshi szybko odsunął Akayę od źródeł zamieszania. Renji stał w milczeniu, postukując botkami i patrzył z uśmiechem na grupkę, stojącą przed nimi, chowając książkę pod pachą.

\- Patrz, jak łazisz! - wrzasnął Genichirō, gdy podniósł się z chodnika i otrzepał mokre spodnie.

\- Hej! Nie wrzeszcz na moich! - odpowiedział Keigo, wstawiając na twarz arogancki uśmiech.

\- Zostaw, Sanada. To nędzne płotki, nie ma co się nad nimi rozczulać. - Seiichi wyszczerzył się wrednie.

\- Choć tu, Akaya. - Hiroshi pochylił się nad młodszym kolegą. - Masaharu, nic ci nie jest?

\- Już nie. - Niō puścił kostkę i zmierzył wzrokiem wrogo nastawionych do nich chłopców. - Wyglądają ciekawie.

\- Już, już, Jirō, wstawaj! Zobacz, jaki cyrk przed nami stanął! - skrzeknął ucieszony Gakuto, klepiąc blondyna po ramieniu.

\- Jirō-senpai... - Wakashi schował się za chłopcem i pociągnął go za płaszcz. - Oni są dziwni...

\- No, no, co my tu mamy? - mruknął Ryō, podchodząc z Chōtarō bliżej. - No, jaki zbieg okoliczności. To są ci, no, pseudo-straszni, co nie?

\- Coś powiedział?! - warknął Genichirō.

\- Moment, chwila! Ty! - Keigo wskazał na Seiichiego. - Nazwałeś mnie nędzną płotką?

\- Nie. - Niebieskowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - Nazwałem was wszystkich nędznymi płotkami.

\- Ty!

Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by wynikła z tego spora kłótnia, na szczęście na razie bez użycia przemocy. Kiedy zdecydowana część obu grup warczała i łypałą na siebie oczami, dwie osoby wciąż zachowywały spokój.

\- Miłe spotkanie, prawda? - Renji uśmiechnął się, przechylając delikatnie głowę w bok. Wrzaski innych zagłuszały stukanie obcasami jego botków.

\- Tak, ale zastanawiam się, kiedy będzie potrzebna moja interwencja - mruknął Yūshi, również się uśmiechając.

Chłopcy zastanawiali się, kiedy ktoś się pojawi, żeby ich uspokoić. "Do domu Atobe-kuna zostały tylko dwie ulice", "Do domu Hiroshiego zostały tylko dwie ulice". Wrzawa słowna nie trwała jednak długo. Genichirō wymierzył cios z pięści w Jirō, ale ten się uchylił i ucierpiał nos Keigo. Młody Atobe zmarszczył nos, z którego poleciała stróżka krwi. Podparty o stojącego za nim Yūshiego, parsknął głupkowato. Stanął na własnych nogach, po czym wrzasnął:

\- Brać ich!

Na rozkaz Gakuto i Ryō rzucili się na Genichirō i stojącego obok niego Seiichiego z pięściami. Wakashi przywarł mocniej do pleców Jirō, który odsunął się do tyłu i chwycił drugiego młodszego, Chōtarō, za rączkę. Yūshi pomógł złapać Keigo równowagę, ale ten chwycił go za golf i szarpnął nim.

\- Masz mi pomóc! - warknął.

Keigo nie znosił sprzeciwu, więc Yūshi nie miał wyboru. Młody Atobe przedarł się przez Gakuto i Ryō i rzucił się na Sanadę, zostawiając Ryō Yukimurę. Gakuto skorzystał z okazji uderzenia Akayi, ale Masaharu zatrzymał jego rękę, a potem powalił na ziemię, gdzie zaczęli się bić. Hiroshi pociągnął Akayę za rączkę do tyłu, a potem Renjiego za szal. Yūshi zbliżył się do nich.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mam wyboru... - mruknął i zamachnął się, ale chybił o parę centymetrów. - Cholera! - wymsknęło mu się, gdy Renji nagle kucnął i zwalił go na śnieg, przykładając mu nogą w kostkę. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa i roztrzaskały o bruk.

Keigo i Genichirō toczyli zacięty bój, warcząc i szarpiąc się, obok nich Ryō zaczął się wczuwać w pojedynku z Seiichim, był agresorem, a niebieskowłosy tylko unikał jego ciosów. Gakuto i Masaharu wpadli w zaspę, mimo to nie przestawali się okładać pięściami. Jednak białowłosy chwycił Mukahiego za czerwoną czuprynę i wbił twarz w śnieg. Gakuto zaczął rozpaczliwie wołać o pomoc.

\- Gakuto! - Jirō zauważył, że jeden z jego przyjaciół ma kłopoty. Pochylił się nad Chōtarō i Wakashim. - Biegnijcie przez park aż do końca. Tam jest całodobowa restauracja. Ukryjcie się tam i nie wychodźcie, póki ktoś po was nie przyjdzie, okej?

\- Senpai...

\- Go! - Popchnął chłopców delikatnie wgłąb parku, a ci ruszyli przed siebie, trzymając się blisko. Zaraz po tym wskoczył w zaspę śnieżną, ciągnąc napastnika za włosy. Gakuto wyciągnął głowę ze śniegu. Teraz było ich dwóch na jednego Masaharu.

\- Senpai? - Akaya pociągnął Hiroshiego za płaszcz. - Senpai, tam! - Wskazał paluszkiem w stronę uciekających chłopców.

\- Nie, zostań tu, ze mną nic ci nie będzie - uspokoił go Yagyū i poprawił okulary.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego, nie... - Renji chciał pomóc Yūshiemu wstać, ale wściekły wzrok granatowowłosego i agresywny wymach łokciem przekonał go, żeby się nie zbliżać.

Natomiast zwietrzył uciekających młodszych kolegów Oshitariego. Wpadł na pomysł, jak odciągnąć wkurzonego chłopaka od Hiroshiego i Akayi. Po prostu pognał za nimi. Yūshi szybko wstał i spojrzał za nim. Początkowo pomyślał, że wysoki chłopak stchórzył. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Renji obrał sobie za cel jego młodszych przyjaciół. Rzucił Hiroshiemu nienawistne spojrzenie i ruszył w pogoń.

\- Hiroshi, na pomoc! - Z zaspy wyskoczył Masaharu i zaczął uciekać do parku, a za nim pobiegli Gakuto i Jirō.

\- To się nie skończy dobrze - mruknął zestresowany sytuacją okularnik i spojrzał w dół na Akayę. - Co ja mam teraz...

\- Idź, senpai, ja sobie dam radę! - Akaya uśmiechnął się do niego. - Przecież umiem szybko uciekać na drzewa!

Młody Yagyū nie był pewien co do pomysłu czarnowłosego, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Masaharu go potrzebował, a Akaya faktycznie potrafi unikać zagrożenia, a czasem sam się nim staje. Hiroshi zostawił malca samego i pognał na pomóc białowłosemu.

Genichirō, Keigo, Seiichi i Ryō nadal się szarpali, póki młody Atobe nie dostrzegł kątem oka przyglądającego się im zza skały Akayi. Postanowił to wykorzystać, wyminął sprytnie Genichirō i w trzech podskokach znalazł się przy młodym Kiriharze. Ten przełknął głośno ślinę, gotowy do obrony i ucieczki. Keigo zbliżył do niego rękę, a przerażony Akaya obnażył swoje zęby i najzwyczajniej w świecie go ugryzł. Atobe wrzasnął z bólu i ścisnął bolącą dłoń, a jego przeciwnik wykorzystał okazję i wskoczył na skałę.

\- Co chciałeś mu zrobić?! - ryknął Sanada i rzucił się na zdezorientowanego Keigo. Temu nie pozostało nic innego, jak również ucieczka do parku. - Wracaj tu, cholero!

\- Nic ci nie jest, Akaya-chan? - Seiichi podszedł do skały.

\- Nie, senpai, za tobą! - wrzasnął Kirihara, gdy Ryō rzucił się na niebieskowłosego i znów zaczęli się szarpać, aż upadli na śnieg.

\- Hej! Co tam się dzieje?! - Do chłopców zaczął zbliżać się wysoki mężczyzna.

\- O nie... - mruknęli Yukimura i Shishido, podnosząc się szybko. Seiichi pomógł Akayi zejść ze skały i zaczęli uciekać. A gdzie? Do parku, oczywiście.

Mężczyzna dojrzał tam jeszcze kilku innych chłopców. Nie było sensu ich gonić, więc wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał odpowiedni numer.

Chōtarō i Wakashi biegli tak szybko, jak tylko potrafili na swoich krótkich nóżkach. Byli dość szybcy jak na to, kim byli, ale i tak byli dopiero gdzieś na początku wejścia do parku. Zielone miejsce przedmieścia było ogromne i nie raz takie małe dzieci jak oni się tu gubili. Słyszeli za sobą zbliżający się stukot botków. Nie mieli pojęcia, co robić, a wiadomym było, że wysoki szatyn w końcu ich dogoni. Chōtarō zaczął rozglądać się za jakąś kryjówką, nogi już mu wysiadały. Po chwili się potknął, ale nie przewrócił i dogonił prędko przyjaciela. Wtedy Wakashi wpadł na pomysł.

\- Chōtarō, nie mamy szans na ucieczkę, jest za szybki. Słyszysz? Dogania nas.

\- I co teraz? Nie chcę się bić!

\- Cicho. Mam pomysł. Posłuchaj...

Renjiemu przestała podobać się ta sytuacja. Yūshi słynął z bycia spokojnym, ale chyba teraz stracił kompletnie panowanie nad sobą. Yanagi nie chciał go uderzyć, ale musiał, granatowowłosy chciał zaatakować jego, Hiroshiego i małego Akayę. Nie miał wyboru. Nie chciał się bić, ale nie chciał też, aby jego przyjaciołom stała się krzywda, więc odwrócił uwagę Oshitariego i udał, że chce zrobić krzywdę tym dwóm dzieciakom. Był szybki i z łatwością doganiał dzieciaki, ale Yūshi również mknął jak błyskawica. Gdy Renji rzucił przerażone spojrzenie do tyłu Yūshi zorientował się, że chłopak jednak tchórzy i ucieka po prostu w tę samą stronę, co Chōtarō i Wakashi.

\- Uciekaj na tych swoich chwiejnych nóżkach, i tak cię dogonię! - wrzasnął Yūshi, przedzierając się przez krzewy.

Z której strony by nie patrzeć, Renji był szczupły i wysoki, przypominał raczej dziewczynę nie tylko po twarzy, ale po zadbanych włosach i figurze bardziej dziewczęcej.

Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to uciekać tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu długie nogi. Odgłos botków roznosił się po pustym parku. Za plecami słyszał wrzaski Yūshiego, a dalej dochodziły krzyki reszty chłopców. Pocieszające było, że dzieciaki przed nim, które doganiał, mogą mu pomóc w uniknięciu pobicia i ucieczce, ale wiązało się to z brutalnym wykorzystaniem ich. Mówi się trudno, w życiu trzeba umieć sobie radzić, wygra sprytniejszy. Renji przyspieszył i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, usiłując złapać któregoś z chłopców za płaszcz.

Nagle szarowłosy odskoczył na bok, a Wakashi położył się na ziemi, tuż pod długie nogi Renjiego. Szatyn wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia i upadł na śnieg, uderzając kolejno o ziemię kolanami, tułowiem i brodą. Książka, którą trzymał podczas biegu w prawej ręce leżała mokra przed nim. Bohaterski maluch podniósł się i otrzepał płaszczyk. Obok niego stanął Chōtarō. Zaraz dobiegł do nich lekko zdyszany Yūshi.

\- Wa-chan, nic ci nie jest? - Nachylił się nad małym Hiyoshim.

\- Nic mi nie jest, senpai. Musieliśmy coś zrobić, bo nas doganiał. To był mój pomysł.

\- Dziękować bogom. Jesteś cały, Chōtarō? - zwrócił się do drugiego malca.

\- Tak, zdążyłem się odsunąć.

\- To dobrze. - Oshitari spojrzał na leżącą sylwetkę Renjiego. Chłopak oddalił twarz od śniegu i przetarł rękawem płaszcza. Wyprostował ramię i sięgnął za okładkę zniszczonej książki, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za włosy i ciągnie do góry. - Wreszcie cię mam - warknął Yūshi.

\- Auć, puść mnie!

\- Zostaw go! - Na Yūshiego rzucił się Masaharu, który jednocześnie uciekał przed Gakuto i Jirō. Obaj padli na śnieg i zaczęli się szarpać.

\- Już nadchodzę, Yūshi! - Gakuto natychmiast ruszył na pomóc przyjacielowi. Po chwili już mierzył się wzrokiem z Masaharu, podpierając Oshitariego. Cała trójka stała.

\- Renji, żyjesz?! - Niō rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na leżącego Yanagiego. Ten jęknął coś w odpowiedzi. - Grrrrr... - białowłosy wrócił wzrokiem na Gakuto i Yūshiego. Granatowowłosy pomachał mu przed oczami kilkoma brązowymi włosami długości tych Renjiego. - Ty! Wyrwałeś mu?! Musi boleć jak cholera... - dodał ciszej.

\- Niō, jak sytuacja? - Za Masaharu pojawił się Hiroshi.

\- Ten kretyn wyrwał Renjiemu włosy, zobacz! - Wskazał palcem na "trofeum" Oshitariego.

\- Auć... - szepnął Yagyū.

\- Ała... - jęknął Renji, odwracając się na plecy i siadając. Natychmiast nad nim stanęli mali Wakashi i Chōtarō. Miny młodszych chłopców przerażały go. Zabrał książkę i przycisnął do siebie, odsuwając się od nich na siedząco.

\- Ratujcie króla! - Atobe Keigo wpadł jak dzik, odpychając na boki Masaharu i Hiroshiego i chowając się za Gakuto i Yūshim.

Niō i Yagyū padli na śnieg i skulili się kiedy Genichirō ich przeskoczył, wrzeszcząc:

\- Nie stójcie mi na drodze!

Gakuto i Yūshi tak się go wystraszyli, że wydali Atobe niemalże natychmiast do jego dyspozycji. Zaraz po tym Gakuto zawołał na Jirō:

\- Hej, Jirō! - Skinął głową na podnoszących się Masaharu i Hiroshiego. Akutagawa zrozumiał przekaz i wznowili szarpaninę.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Uwaga na okulary! - błagał Yagyū, ale nie zdążył wiele dodać, bo Jirō przyłożył mu z liścia i okulary pofrunęły gdzieś daleko na śnieg. Hiroshi nic już nie widział, tylko rozmazane plamy. - Nic nie widzę, Masaharu!

\- Po prostu wal! - odpowiedział zajęty szarpaniną z Gakuto białowłosy.

Do towarzystwa dobiegli głośno kłócący się Seiichi, Ryō i Akaya. Shishido postanowił pomóc Keigo, Yukimura nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma robić, ale po chwili zdecydował się wesprzeć ślepego Hiroshiego.

\- Zostań tu, Aka-chan.

Kirihara chciał się przydać. Ogarnął wzrokiem całe towarzystwo i zobaczył skulonego senpaia w potrzebie. Podszedł po cichu bliżej, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy coś mu grozi. Na szczęście Renji miał się dobrze, maluchy tylko na niego patrzyły, mimo to bał się ich jak cholera.

Cała bijatyka nie trwała długo. Chłopcy zaczynali opadać z sił, ból stawał się odczuwalny, w dodatku zostali przyczajeni przez kogoś, kto postanowił zadzwonić do odpowiednich ludzi.

\- Chłopcy, co tu wyprawiacie o tak późnej porze? - Gromada dzieci została zaskoczona przybyciem policji. - Przestańcie się bić.

\- Pójdziemy do więzienia? - Mały Akaya pociągnął jednego z funkcjonariuszy za mundur.

Policjanci tylko roześmiali się głośno, malec bardzo ich rozbawił i rozczulił.

\- Nie, nie pójdziecie do więzienia, ale musimy poinformować waszych rodziców o tym, co tutaj się działo. - Mężczyzna pochylił się nad chłopcem i poklepał go po głowie. - Ufff, teraz trzeba was poodwozić, ech...

\- Nie ma potrzeby, mieszkam niedaleko - odezwał się Keigo. - Możemy iść do mnie, a stamtąd poinformujemy rodziców całej reszty, żeby przyjechali.

\- Ale i tak rodzice dowiedzą się od nas o całym zajściu.

Wszyscy chłopcy jęknęli głośno, zbierając się ze śniegu, otrzepując i pomagając sobie nawzajem. Hiroshi i Masaharu nurkowali w poszukiwaniu okularów. Jirō przeprosił i zaproponował pomoc. Yūshi przepraszał Renjiego za te włosy, szatyn od razu mu wybaczył. Funkcjonariusze odprowadzili ich do willi rodziny Atobe, gdzie pani domu zadbała o to, aby chłopcy się ogrzali i powiadomiła ich rodziców o miejscu pobytu ich pociech.

Co za dziwne spotkanie...


End file.
